


studio nine

by efrondeur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a hairstylist, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Matt is wingman of the year, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Modern Era, Shiro is a Mess, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: Shiro gets to know a friend of Matt's, and he honestly couldn't be happier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so the voltron big bang discord gave me the prompts:  
> \- Modern Shallura meeting  
> \- Allura giving Shiro a haircut
> 
> plus Shallura Sundays Prompt 3: History
> 
> unbeta'd so any errors are mine, so feel free to point them out
> 
> enjoy!

“Your hair’s getting long,” says Matt. He’s staring at Shiro, eyes squinted, while Shiro is reading his menu.

Shiro runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, well that’s what tends to happen. Surprisingly enough, _hair grows_.”

Matt feigns shock, holding a hand over his heart. “Wh-what? No. It’s not possible.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, turning back to the menu.

“Seriously, though,” says Matt, “you gonna get it cut?”

Shiro looks up. “Do you think I should?”

“Well, couldn’t hurt to at least clean it up a bit. Some parts are longer than others.”

“Since when do you care about my hair?”

“Since you started looking like a two-year-old cut it for you.”

Shiro gives Matt a look. Matt shrugs.

Shiro stares at him for a minute; Matt, mockingly of course, stares back at him.“So what is it?” asks Shiro.

Matt hums questioningly, tilting his head.

“I _know_ you don’t give two shits about my hair. What are you planning?”

“Oh, nothing.” Matt looks down at his menu.

“Matt,” says Shiro with a warning.

“ _Shiro_.”

Shiro glares at him.

With a sigh, Matt looks up. “There’s a girl I know that I think you’d like. She’s in cosmetology and engineering and works at Studio Nine downtown.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no. There is _no_ way I’m letting you set me up again.”

“What? Why?”

“Do you not remember the last girl you set me up with?”

“Who? Erica?”

“Yeah. Y’know, the girl who spent the whole date telling me about how her ex-boyfriend was dating one of her best friends.”

“Okay, okay, I get it, but this girl she-”

“No, Matt.”

Matt sighs. “Please. I think you’ll love her. She’s one of the kindest people I’ve ever met, and… I may have already told her about you and that you're really excited to meet her.” He rushes the last part.

“ _Matt_.”

“Look, Shiro, just meet her. She’ll at least cut your hair for a discount.” Matt gives him puppy eyes. “Pwease? Pwetty pwease?”

Shiro glares at him before saying, “Only if you never talk like that again.”

Matt’s face lights up, a grin spreading across it. “Deal!”

“Please, don’t make me regret this.”

Matt shrugs his shoulders, grin still plastered on his face.

 

* * *

 

_Two Days Later_

 

“You're sure she’s working right now?”

“Shiro, for the hundredth time, _yes_.”

Shiro sighs as Matt drags him down the street.

As they come to the storefront, Matt has to essentially push Shiro to get him into the door.

The moment they’re inside, Matt is shrugging off his jacket and calling, “Allura!”

A girl pokes her head out a door. Shiro can’t get a good look at her face, but her hair is somehow a stark white. Oh, god, Matt didn’t set him up with an old woman, right?

“Matt?”

“Hey!”

She comes out from the backroom.

“Hello! How are you?”

Her _voice_. It’s absolutely beautiful. Posh and elegant, yet still light and happy.

And her walk. She walks with a this grace and confidence that is unparalleled by even the best supermodel.

As she comes closer, Shiro gets a good look at her face.

She’s got bright, blue eyes. They’re wide and happy. Youthful, but wise. She misses nothing. There are little scars around the bottom edges of her eyes, almost completely symmetrical, but it works for her.

Shiro absent mindedly touches the scar on his nose.

Then she _smiles_ at them. Shiro has died and ascended. Her teeth are almost as white as her long, curly hair, and her smile radiates pure joy.

Yeah, she could deck him in the face and he’d probably thank her.

It doesn’t matter what kind of personality she has, she is unbelievably out of Shiro’s league. He almost wants to grab Matt’s arm and hightail it out of there, but his dumbass friend is already walking to greet her.

“Allura, this is my friend Shiro,” he says, gesturing to where Shiro is frozen in place at the door. “Shiro, this is Allura.”

Shiro’s feet start moving and, before he realizes it, his right arm, _his prosthetic arm_ , is outstretched towards her.

“H-hey,” he stammers.

Great job, Shiro. You said one word, and still managed to mess up.

She takes his hand without a thought, shaking it slightly before letting go. She doesn’t rub her hand on her pants like most people tend to do. That's… odd.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” she says. “I’ve heard quite a lot about you.” She gives Matt a look, who just shrugs in response.

“Well, I’ve got to go pick up my little sister. You two have fun!” says Matt, turning to leave.

Shiro grabs his arm. “W-wait, what?”

Matt winks at him before pulling his arm out of his grasp.

“So, you’re here for a trim, yes?” asks Allura.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Great, take a seat in the middle chair over there and we can start!”

Shiro walks over, hands clenched into fists at his side. He sits down in the chair. It’s leaned back so that his neck rests at the lip of a basin.

She goes over to a display, grabbing three bottles before joining him at the chair. She stands over him, running the water to get it to warm up.

“So what were you thinking?” she asks casually.

“Um, probably just another shave on the side.” He thinks for a moment. “And the top.”

“Do you still want to keep them at different lengths?”

“Yeah, the top slightly longer.”

“And how about the forelock?”

“I-It’s fine.”

“Sounds good.”

She runs a little bit of water over his hair. It’s warm, but not scalding. It feels nice.

“How does that feel?”

“Perfect,” he says.

How the hell does she look good from below? No one looks good from below. It is the _most_ unflattering position, yet here he is, thinking about how fucking beautiful she is.

“Good. You, uh,” she laughs a little. “You may want to close your eyes, just incase some water splashes.”

Shiro does so, laughing a little himself.

She rinses his hair, wetting all of it before putting the hose down. He hears her pumping something before her hands are in his hair. She’s gently massaging it, and, _fuck_ , it feels good.

All too quickly her hands leave, only to be replaced by the water. She was methodical in washing it out. It felt almost as good as her hands did.

Then the water was gone again, and another pumping noise. Her hands returned to his hair, massaging for longer now. He may or may not - but definitely does - have to restrain a groan. It was just so calming, but he didn’t want to freak her out.

Then her hands are gone again and the hose is back. She washes everything out before having him sit up. She wraps a towel around his neck and gently pats at his hair, drying it off.

Using her hands to shield his face, she sprays something in his hair.

“Alright, let’s head over to that chair,” she says, pointing.

They make their way over. Shiro sits down in the chair as she pulls a cloak out of a cabinet. She flicks it out, unravelling it, before wrapping it around his neck, snapping the buttons together in the back.

“So, are you from around here?”

“Nah, I just go to the university.”

“Oh, me, too. What are you studying?”

She picks up a comb from her table before moving behind him, gently combing through his hair.

He watches her in the mirror, not because he’s worried or anything, but she looks adorable when she’s focusing. Her brows knit together, lips parts slightly. Her cheeks suck in a bit as well. Her eyes determined, and hands steady. It’s… fascinating.

She looks at him through the mirror, seeing if he’s paying attention. He quickly diverts his eyes, cheeks and ears heating. “Um, well, undergrad, I double majored in physics and education, and now I’m going for my masters in astrophysics.”

Allura whistled. “Smart one, huh? Why did you major in education?”

“I couldn’t decide if I wanted to teach physics or be a physicist, but then I took astronomy senior year and decided I wanted to be an astronaut.”

She tugs slightly at a knot in his forelock.”

“Sorry. So are you going to be the first man on Mars?” she asked jokingly.

“Don’t worry about it. I wish. The summer after I graduated I got into a car accident and lost my arm,” he says, raising his right arm even though it’s covered by the cloak. “And I can’t go up there with this, so I settled for an astrophysicist.”

“Understandable.”

“What about you? You said you were a student.”

Allura goes back to her table, grabbing a pair of clippers. She puts on a guard before turning it on.

“Double major. This is one of the few schools in the country that offers both cosmetology and engineering.”

“Really?” he asks.

She starts working on the right side of his head, sweeping the clippers across his scalp in gentle, practiced strokes.

“Oh, yeah. For cosmetology, you usually have to go to a fashion-centric school, but this university and a couple in California are the only ones that offer it along with their other majors.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. But, why cosmetology and engineering?”

“I’ve always had a love for both. Ever since I was little, I would always tinker with my father. And my uncle would let me play with some of his makeup and teach me how to put it on. It’s because of him I learned how to blend so well,” she says with a laugh.

She moves to the other side.  “Speaking of makeup,” continues Allura, “please tell me how the hell you perfectly wing your eyeliner because I am unbelievably jealous.”

Shiro laughs, blushing slightly. “I don’t know really. I guess I’ve just always had a steady hand”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My mom taught me and my brother how to knit when we were young, and I never really stopped doing it. I guess it’s been helping for other things, too.”

“I didn’t know you needed a steady hand for that.”

“Yeah, it can be kinda tedious, but once you get in the groove it’s pretty easy. Also really good for taking your mind off things.”

“I can imagine.” She goes back to the table, grabbing a bigger sized guard.

“How old is your brother?” she asks as she moves behind him, gently cupping his jaw to tip his head back slightly.

“He’s turning twenty-one this year, so three years younger than me.”

“Exciting. Are you going to take him clubbing?”

“Nah, he doesn’t really like clubs. We’re just going out for a nice dinner with his boyfriend.”

She meets his eyes in the mirror. “First time meeting the guy?”

“No, I’ve met him a couple times before.” She nods her head, turning back to his hair. “It actually kinda surprises me that they're together to be honest. Keith’s pretty reserved, and not in the shy way, he just doesn’t tend to like people. But Lance? Exact opposite.”

Allura pauses. “Wait, you said Lance?”

“Yeah, you know him?”

“Lance McClain?”

“Yeah!”

“He’s a good friend of mine!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! He’s a great guy. I love him to death. Although, I do see what you’re saying as he can be a bit much at times, but he means well.”

“Good, good. Wow, small world, huh?”

“Yeah,” says Allura with a laugh.

Allura claps. “Alright. I believe we’re done. How do you like it?”

Shiro moves his head around in the mirror, looking at all sides. It looks great. She did better than his normal barber usually does.

“It’s fantastic!”

Allura smiles. “Perfect!”

She unbuttons the cloak from around him.

He gets up from the chair, waiting for her to finish with the cloak before walking to the front with her.

“Matt already paid for your hair cut, so you’re good to go.”

“Matt did?”

“Yes.”

“Matt Holt.”

“Yes, Shiro.”

“The medium height, lanky, fuckhead, Matt? Or some gentleman who happens to also be named Matt.”

Allura laughs; Shiro smiles, laughing himself. Her laugh is infectious.

“Well, thank you,” he says.

“Of course, but… would you want to go on a date?” asks Allura. “There’s no pressure to say yes, but I enjoy you.”

“Oh, I-I’d love to,” says Shiro, blush sweeping across his cheeks.

“Alright, one second then.” Allura moves behind the counter where the cash register sits. She scribbles something, before handing it to Shiro. “My number.”

Shiro smiles as he takes it. “I can text you later, work out the details?”

“Perfect.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then,” says Shiro with a wave.

“See you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they get married, the end.
> 
> comments are love!
> 
> i'd love to talk with you on [tumblr](http://shiros-eyes.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/thememewrites)


End file.
